


Lazy Day

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lime, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You would enjoy this day. Every minute of it. And, you vowed, you would have a repeat of it in New York. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 2





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> And... the next update for this series! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Lazy Day**

You woke from the timid knock on your door. “-Y/N-?”

With a groan you sat up. A look at your alarm clock told you it was nine in the morning. “What’s it, Helen?”

“Can you come out for a minute?”

You got up, careful not to disturb the man still sleeping next to you. You tiptoed out of the room and mentioned your housekeeper to follow you downstairs. In the living room you spoke up.

“Sorry, I’ve got company.”

“I figured as much,” she gave you a small smile. “I wanted to know if you would like some breakfast.”

Your stomach rumbled in answer. 

“I see,” she told you with a laugh. “Go get freshened up. I’ll bring the tray upstairs when I finish.”

“Sure.” You went back upstairs. 

In order to not disturb Heero, you went and took a shower in one of the guest bathrooms. You brushed your teeth with a new toothbrush you found in the cabinet above the sink, and then carefully made your way back to your room. You ran into Helen on the way there and took the tray that she offered you.

“Thanks,” you said softly, before closing the door behind you.

Heero came walking from the bathroom, still a bit blurry eyed. It took all your willpower not to drop the tray. He was still in his boxers, looking deliciously rumpled, muscles moving under his skin as he stretched lazily.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning.” You carried the tray over to the foot of the bed and set it down. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock,” he said, while pushing the pillows up against the headboard. He sat down, leaning back, utterly relaxed and - good heavens - sexy as sin. “Now, what did you make me?”

“I didn’t make it, Helen did.” You crawled onto the bed and leaned over him to steal a kiss. “She is a great cook.”

His hand tangled in your hair and kept you in place. He deepened the kiss, but it was slow, damn lazy, and sexy. You almost purred with delight and gave him a smile when you pulled back. 

“Come on,” you said. “You should eat. You can’t tell me that stuff on the plane was actually edible.”

“Hn.”

You shared breakfast, and idle conversation. Afterwards you cuddled up against his side. 

“I’m sorry about snapping at you,” you said softly.

His arm slipped around your shoulders and he tugged you closer. “It’s okay. Really.”

You smiled and shifted, so your head rested on his chest. “I guess if we keep a low profile for a while, things will go back to normal. It’s gonna be difficult for you to leave today.”

He chuckled. “I don’t plan to go anywhere. You?”

“Hmm…” You rubbed your foot along his leg and gave him a lazy smile. “No.”

“Good.”

He leaned in, kissed you once more. He rolled over, until you were on your back with him looming over you. He got rid of the T-shirt you had slipped back on after your shower, lazily explored the skin he exposed. It usually wasn’t like this, you mused while trailing your hands over his back. So gentle, slow… _sensual._

You kissed every inch of skin you could reach, enjoyed the scent and taste of him. Your mouths met in kiss after kiss, unhurried, savoring, and it was so different from all the passion and heat you were used to from him. A gasp escaped you when his hand found its way between your legs, his fingers slipping inside of you to stroke deeply. But even the rhythm he set was slow. 

You were helpless, drifting on a cloud of wonder and shattered beneath him with keening moan. He gave you little time to catch your breath, took you up again, until you were teetering on the edge again. It was then that he rolled the both of you around, so that you were straddling his lap. You shifted your hips, you hand guiding him, took him in.

Your hands played over his chest as your hips moved, slowly bringing him closer to the edge. He was gazing at you through his lashes, those dark blue eyes watching you intently. It was addicting to be the sole focus of his attention this way. It was one of the reasons why you kept coming back for more. 

“Heero…” you breathed when he sat up, his hands sliding up your back to press you against him. 

He kissed you once more, and you shuddered as you felt the pleasure build towards that final pinnacle. You pulled back from the kiss, pressing your face against his shoulder. You moaned when your orgasm hit you, and it spread out through your body with a flare of heat. Heero groaned as your muscles clamped down on him, and the next moment he rolled you onto your back, trusting deep inside of you. You threw back your head as your orgasm was drawn out by his movements, your hands clawing at his back. 

He groaned and buried himself deep inside of you before his body went completely rigid. You watched as pleasure washed over that striking face. You pulled him down, slipped your arms around him, and held him close as he fought to regain his bearings. You nuzzled his cheek and smiled.

“Hmm… nice…” you murmured.

“Just nice?” he questioned with a chuckle.

You grinned. “I’m not going to feed your ego.”

He blazed a trail of kisses along your throat, up to your mouth. The tender kiss he gave you made your heart skip a beat. You smiled up at him and rolled with him when he moved off of you. You lay draped over him, pinning him to the mattress, your hair a tangled mess around your face. You sighed in bliss when he ran a hand down your back, his fingers teasing over your skin.

“When are you going to hit the studio?” he asked you after a while.

“Hmm… in three weeks,” you murmured, while opening your eyes. “I’m still writing music, but I have a rough idea of what I want for the album.”

“Do think you have some time to get away? A weekend maybe?” 

You gave him a teasing smile. “Depends on the occasion.”

“Some designer at CK is celebrating his birthday and he is planning a party. I’m supposed to bring a date. It’ll be the third weekend of October,” he said. “I thought about bringing you.”

“Isn’t Dorothy Catalonia more fitted for such occasions?” you asked him teasingly.

He grimaced. “No. You did the Christmas commercial, you’re the most fitted.”

You chuckled and moved to kiss him. “Okay. I guess I can get some time off.”

“Good. Party is in New York.”

“Wait… What?”

He grinned at you and rolled you onto your back again. “Relax. They’ll arrange the flight and whatever.”

Your next protest was muffled by his mouth covering yours. You groaned when his teeth dug into your bottom lip, and promptly surrendered to him. He had found a very clever way to shut you up. You slipped your arms around his neck, ran your hands down his back, and shivered with longing when you felt him stir against your thigh. 

_Round two…_ you thought hazily, before you lost all ability to think at all.

“Wow…” you breathed some time later as you tried to get your breath back. “I think you fried my brain or something.”

Heero chuckled and nuzzled your cheek. “I thought you weren’t going to feed my ego.”

You halfheartedly swatted his arm and rolled over onto your stomach. You buried your face in your pillow and groaned. “Damn you, Yuy.”

“No complaining, -Y/N-,” he told you, while moving closer to you. His hand landed on your lower back and he leaned in to press a kiss against your shoulder. “I might deny you just to spite you next time.”

You turned your head to glare at him. “You wouldn’t!”

He chuckled and rolled onto his back again. You watched as he pulled the sheet up to his hips, and then casually folded his hands behind his head. In that instant you could totally see why Calvin Klein had wanted him to be their model. There was something so sexy in his casualness. Something so… utterly him. You couldn’t put your finger on it exactly. 

He turned his head to look at you and gave you a questioning look. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” you said softly and gave him a smile. “I was just trying to figure out what it is about you that makes you a model.”

You saw curiosity in his gaze and he turned over on his side. You grinned and shook your head. “I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“That so,” he murmured. 

“Hmm…” You moved and snuggled up against him. You slipped an arm around his waist and sighed happily. “Fuck, I’m lazy.”

He buried a hand in your hair and pressed a kiss against your forehead. “Be lazy. In a few weeks you’ll be busy enough.”

“Yeah… running off to New York with you.” You grinned at him.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he said, that smirk you loved so much appearing on his lips. 

“I bet you do. Having me all to yourself at a private party.”

“And afterwards as well,” he trailed a hand over the curve of your hip. “In fact, I’ll have you again in a few minutes.”

“Oh?” you questioned with a saucy grin. 

His smirk widened, and then he pulled you closer for a kiss. God, he was insatiable. You practically melted into the kiss and mewled when he rolled you onto your back. You twined your arms around his neck and arched your back, pressing up against him.

You would enjoy this day. Every minute of it. And, you vowed, you would have a repeat of it in New York.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
